Need A Hero
by Shintouyu
Summary: Taylor Hebert needed a hero and the world agreed. [One Shot]


**Need A Hero**

[One Shot]

_Contract_

* * *

"Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!"

It was dark and filthy inside the cramp and disgusting locker.

"Please!"

The locker. Her locker. Forcibly stuffed inside to mingle with the foul trash and waste made by humans.

"Please, let me out! Please!"

The overwhelming stench stung her sense of smell and taste, the slimy sensation of mush all around her made her skin crawl, bile began to rise up into her throat and threatened to silence her panicked voice by drowning her in her own sour mess.

She could hear them laughing at her.

_How_ did it get to this point? _What_ did she do to deserve this? _Why_ were people so cruel?

She choked up.

"...Someone... please... anyone... save me...!"

The laughter was gone, yet no one answered her except for the dreadful silence.

They were gone.

They had left. They had left her stuck here. They had left her stuck here to rot.

"No, please! Let me out!"

She pounded and pounded against the door of metal that separated her from confinement and freedom.

But strength soon left her and despair weighed down upon her.

"...hero..."

The tears began to form.

"I need..."

No one else could help her but a hero.

Not her father, try as he might. Not her classmates who kept their heads low. Not the school and their harmfully ignorant apathy. No one but a hero could help her now. There were a number of heroes in this city; surely one of them would notice her plight and save her? Perhaps it was too optimistic a hope but she desperately wanted nonetheless.

A hero. Any hero would do. Even she could be-

"...a hero!"

She froze.

The world opened up to her.

_[Counter Force] [Throne Of Heroes] [Alaya]_

Her mind, her body, and her soul was _touched_ by the world; _chosen_ by it.

Her locker was suddenly pulled open. Light shined down upon her, cool-fresh air greeted her exhausted person, and unknown arms welcomed her into their embrace. For a moment, she simply rested her head against their black-armored chest but his voice drew her in.

"I ask of you:"

He spoke slowly and clearly, giving her time to refocus her addled thoughts.

She looked up to see his face. He was taller than she was, with eyes as gray as cold steel, tanned-skin forged by heat, white hair that couldn't possibly be from mere age, and an expression that was stern but gentle. A man both ordinary and exotic, plain and mysterious. Though he wore no mask, she felt that she was basking in the presence of a real hero.

"Are you my master?"

She did not want this moment to end. She did not want him to leave her.

For once, in a long time, Taylor Hebert felt safe.

"..._Yes_."

* * *

**Author Notes**

Thanks for reading this very short one-shot tease!

I've been reading a lot of Worm fics at Spacebattles and that sorta inspired me on to write this. Unfortunately, I'm not very well-versed with Worm's canon, so I won't be writing anymore for this idea.

That said, if I had continued, allow me to elaborate on some things about Taylor:

_- She can summon all seven of the Servant Classes (Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker) at once. But she does not have unlimited power to keep them all out for long. Even if a Class is occupied, the Heroic Spirit can be switched out for another (eg, Berserker Hercules can be replaced for a Berserker Cu Chulainn and vice-versa if need be)._

_- If a Heroic Spirit dies then she can no longer summon them. However, she can sacrifice another Heroic Spirit to revive them (eg, Taylor can choose to remove Medea Of Colchis to bring back Hercules)._

_- Taylor can cloak herself in the essence of a Heroic Spirit and empower herself, however, she can only use those with the quality to fit in the Ruler Class (eg, Gilgamesh, Arturia Pendragon, Alexander The Great, Joan Of Arc, etc). In oher words, it's like Taylor putting on a costume and getting all the power that comes with it._

If anyone wants to adopt (or do whatever) to this idea, then please feel free to do so.


End file.
